


Lockdown

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random silly, fluffy-ness, with a hint of flirty banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rjsteamboat76.livejournal.com/profile)[**rjsteamboat76**](http://rjsteamboat76.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: Toes/polish, Abby/Ziva. Just a wee drabble, but fun I hope.

**Title:** Lockdown  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto,  
 **Category:** Drama  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #74 Dark  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Summary:** Random silly, fluffy-ness, with a hint of flirty banter.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Author's Note:** Written for [](http://rjsteamboat76.livejournal.com/profile)[**rjsteamboat76**](http://rjsteamboat76.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: Toes/polish, Abby/Ziva. Just a wee drabble, but fun I hope.

 

**[ My Little Damn Table ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html) **

 

“Abby?”

“Ziva,” Abby spoke with a crisp snap, exactly the opposite of Tony’s languid drawl. Ziva very much preferred it. Still, this was odd.

“Abby, why are you painting my toes?”

Abby shrugged, pigtails bouncing with the motion. “The building’s on lockdown. Just a test so we have nothing to do. And I’m all caught up on evidence.” She grinned mischievously. “I was bored.”

“But…black? I will look like a ghost.”

“Zombie. Because Zombies are the ones that are dead and rotting, see.”

Silence.

“You know, Abby, there are other things we could do.”

Abby grinned.

“Show me?”

“Oh, yes.”

  



End file.
